


Hot Blooded

by thatblondefulloflight



Series: WinterShock Winter Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, WinterShock - Freeform, Wintershock Challenge, blizzard, die hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two of WinterShock Challenge: Hot Chocolate/Peppermint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzers! The response I got from last night’s little ficlet was amazing! Thank you so much for the warm welcome back.
> 
> Here’s another little piece for Day Two of the WinterShock Winter Challenge: Hot Chocolate/Peppermint.

Hot Blooded

 

 

 

 

There was no better time of day than when Darcy was done working and able to go up to the living quarters of the Avengers and spend time cuddling with her Buck on the couch. She’d get to kick off her heels, lay her head in his lap and relax as he massaged her temples and ran his fingers through her hair. The television would be on so they could continue watching their guilty pleasure of _Dynasty_ reruns.

 

It was winter time in New York and the blizzard from the ninth circle of Hell had hit, snowing everyone in. You’d think that would make Darcy’s job easier.

 

It did not.

 

She was coordinating multiple relief efforts, running social media checks to find the biggest disaster zones, and letting the Avengers know which areas needed help the most. Normally she had a few staff to help her out, but since the entire state was shut down she wasn’t about to make them risk their lives by coming in to work.

 

The funny thing about Darcy Lewis? She absolutely _hated_ the cold. It was funny because she’d grown up in the northeast where winters were hell and the summers were rainy and humid. Now here she was stuck in New York in the middle of the worst winter storm in history.

 

The great (sad) thing about her adorably grumpy boyfriend? He despised the cold as well. In his owns words “seventy years of cryo will do that to you.”

 

The last few days had been torture as Darcy worked at relief stations helping people who were being rescued by emergency services and the Avengers. They did the digging, she did the comforting. The Avengers had been released earlier in the day but she had stayed on to help finish the line of freezing victims.

 

She got off the elevator and lagged her way to their apartment door. However, when she opened the door she was assaulted with a tsunami of thick, black smoke. Coughing she turned from the door as her eyes teared up.

 

Moving her mitten-covered hand over her mouth she made her way inside the apartment, wondering why there were no smoke alarms going off.

 

“Bucky!” She yelled through bouts of coughing, worried her boyfriend was stuck inside for some reason.

 

She was grabbed around her waist and rushed outside, struggling against the strong arm banded around her.

 

When she was finally in the hallway where the air was breathable she turned to find Bucky behind her, eyes red and watering from the smoke.

 

“Bucky! What the hell happened?”

 

“Sorry, doll, it was ‘n accident. Let’s get out of here. Stevie’s room is far enough down.”

 

“Wait,” Darcy pulled back, still confused, “What the hell happened?”

 

Bucky’s eyes dropped down to the floor in one of the rare moments he had now where he reverted back to thinking every misstep would result in horrible physical punishment.

 

“Babe, just tell me, I’m not mad, just confused.”

 

Bucky mumbled something but it was drowned out by the blaring of the hallway’s fire alarms finally clicking on as the hallway filled with smoke. She dragged him to the elevator and, upon the doors closing, hit the stop button. 

 

“Okay, now you can tell me.”

 

He still wouldn’t meet her eyes, so Darcy just continued holding his hand, rubbing circles on the outside with her thumb. 

 

“Was tryin’ to make you hot chocolate.”

 

Darcy wasn’t sure she heard right but it didn’t stop the bubble of laughter from erupting from her mouth. She had to lean over when the laughing wouldn’t stop and her sides began protesting. When it finally passed she looked over to Bucky, still connected by their hands, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

 

“You burned down our home trying to make hot chocolate? What’d you do blow up the microwave?”

 

The tension lessened a little if the slight drop in his shoulders was any indication. “Didn’t use the microwave, doll. I tried makin’ it like Steve’s ma used to, by heating milk ‘n chocolate. But I fell asleep on the couch ‘n burned it.”

 

“And the lack of alarms?”

 

Bucky looked down again but this time it was more sheepish than despondent. “It went off once but it startled me ‘n I may have broke it.”

 

“Buckster, Tony said if he had to fix any more bullet holes he was going to start charging!”

 

Bucky looked up through his eyelashes with his Brooklyn boy smile on high. “Didn’ use m’ gun, sweetheart.”

 

His low voice and flirty eyes did things to her and by the time the elevator was available for use Darcy was anything but cold. So while the bots went to work cleaning and fixing their apartment, Bucky and Darcy hid out in Steve’s apartment eating peppermint ice cream and watching _Die Hard_ because that _totally_ counted as a holiday movie.

 

And she still wasn’t over Alan Rickman.

 

 

 

 

 

A week later when their apartment was finished and New York was back to a functioning state, they opened their door and were bombarded by an onslaught on hot chocolate packages. When the hundreds of individual packs stopped falling to the floor JARVIS gave them a message from his creator:

 

_Next time tell Betty Crocker to use these._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what’d’ya think???
> 
> Still don’t have a lot of time but trying very hard to keep up with the days of the challenge.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
